One-shot Until Dawn : It's gonna be okay
by Etrangement
Summary: Qu'est-il arrivé à Jessica après son témoignage auprès des policiers ? Comment fait-elle pour surmonter l'épreuve traumatisante de laquelle elle a été victime ? { Ce One-shot prend place à la fin d'Until Dawn, après la bonne fin où tout le monde est en vie. }


Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les événements atroces auxquels Jessica et ses amis avaient été confronté. Aucun membre du groupe ne s'était revu depuis. La jolie blonde venait de quitter l'hôpital dans lequel elle avait été emmenée après avoir témoigné, elle allait enfin pouvoir regagner sa maison et rien ne pouvait plus la soulager. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour la consoler, depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait refusé de se regarder dans un miroir, elle fuyait son reflet comme on fuit la peste, elle avait trop peur de faire face à la réalité. Les plaies qui habillaient son corps lui avait déjà fait comprendre quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à admettre, quelque chose qui détruisait son futur, elle ne pourrait jamais être modèle. La plus-part des cicatrices qu'elle avait au buste ne partiraient jamais, elles étaient bien trop profondes et épaisses pour que ce soit le cas et il devait en être de même pour son visage. Elle ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qui s'était produit cette nuit là à Blackwood Pines, car à chaque fois qu'elle verrait son reflet, elle se souviendrait de cette chose qui l'avait attaquée, de cette chose qui l'avait poursuivie, de cette chose qui ne devrait pas exister, qui n'était qu'un mythe, un monstre tout droit sorti d'une légende. Rien de cela n'aurait dû arriver.

Elle avait reçu quelques messages de Mike, après s'être fait soigné ce dernier s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui, il avait bien sûr, avant cela, été voir Jessica pour la prévenir et lui dire qu'il l'attendrait et prendrait de ses nouvelles tous les jours.

Elle était rassurée, rassurée que le seul homme qu'elle aimait ne la quitte pas. Après l'événement traumatisant qu'ils avaient vécu, elle avait eu peur qu'il la quitte, qu'il la laisse tomber, mais non, il était toujours là pour elle.

Comme les autres membres du groupe, Jessica été obligée d'aller voir un psychiatre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide qu'ils n'en aient plus besoin.

Elle ignorait quoi lui raconter, elle n'était pas stupide et savait très bien qu'il ne fallait aucunement mentionner l'existence des wendigos sans quoi elle se retrouverait à l'asile psychiatrique mais du coup, elle ignorait quoi raconter. Le mieux serait qu'elle dise n'avoir aucune idée de comment elle avait atterri dans les mines et de terminer en disant qu'elle avait fini par tomber sur Matt et que ce dernier l'avait aidée à trouver la sortie. Suite à quoi, il lui suffirait juste de sourire, de dire que ça va mieux, qu'elle récupère et ce sera bientôt la fin de ces séances inutiles. Jessica savait que la seule façon pour elle de guérir était de parler ouvertement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'en parler aux membres du groupe et qu'à part eux, elle n'avait personne d'autre. Alors elle garderait tout pour elle, continuant à vivre comme si tout allait bien, tout en sachant au fond d'elle que des créatures qui dépassent l'entendement existent bel et bien.

À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle voyait cette nuit reprendre en boucle, du début à la fin. Elle se voyait passer un agréable moment avec Mike et être subitement enlevée, avoir la peau tailladée par les bouts de verre.

Non, Jessica n'ira jamais bien, non Jessica ne pourra jamais être heureuse mais elle fera avec, elle continuera d'avancer car c'est la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire.

Ses parents vinrent la chercher, en la voyant, sa mère accourue vers elle. "Comment vas-tu, ma princesse ?" lui demanda t-elle tout en examinant son visage. "Ça va, maman" répondit Jessica en faisant son possible pour ne pas pleurer.

Dès qu'elle avait été admise à l'hôpital, ses parents étaient immédiatement venu la voir et avaient même louer une chambre d'hôtel dans les environs. Ils avaient aussi pris le soin de lui racheter des nouveaux habits ainsi qu'un téléphone pour lui permettre de les appeler dès qu'elle en avait besoin.

Une fois à l'arrière de la voiture, Jessica posa sa tête contre le carreau et replia ses jambes contre elle. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, pleurer, crier, elle avait tellement de sentiments à extérioriser, de la tristesse, de la peur, du dégoût… Mais tout ce qu'elle se contenta de faire fut de fredonner sa chanson favorite tout en essayant de penser à autre chose. Ses parents restèrent très calme, sa mère se retourna de temps-en-temps comme pour vérifier que sa fille allait toujours bien tandis que son père la regardait dans le rétroviseur à chaque fois qu'il ralentissait.

Elle avait hâte de retrouver Mike, de se réfugier dans ses bras, car depuis ce qu'il s'était passé elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le prendre dans ses bras et elle en avait très envie.

Mike était très important pour elle, il avait tout tenté pour la sauver et elle le savait, il était venu pour elle. Mais malgré cela, chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui son coeur se resserrait. Elle savait très bien que plus rien ne serait pareil entre deux, que chaque moment de silence serait une torture. Mais elle continuait à s'attacher à l'idée qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle en avait eu la preuve, pas de la façon qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais ses actions lui avait bien prouvé qu'il était sincère quand il disait tenir à elle.

Oh, Jessica donnerait tout pour revenir dans le passé, pour refuser l'invitation de Josh, pour partir en vacances avec ses parents comme c'était prévu, d'inviter Mike comme elle le voulait. Mais c'était trop tard.

Quand la voiture se stoppa, Jessica s'empressa de la quitter tout en grinçant des dents, ses plaies lui faisaient toujours mal et elle ne devait pas faire de mouvements brusques. Ça lui fit bizarre de revenir les mains vides, sans les bagages avec lesquelles elle était partie. Une fois qu'elle fut dans l'allée, son téléphone vibra. C'était un message de Mike, ce dernier lui demandait si elle était revenue. Elle s'empressa -plus ou moins- de lui répondre et remis son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Surtout Jessica, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.

\- Merci papa, répondit-elle avant d'entrer.

Dès qu'elle passa l'encadrement de la porte, la bonne odeur que dégageait sa maison lui apporta immédiatement un peu de réconfort. Elle se sentie immédiatement en sécurité, elle était enfin chez elle.

La blonde ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa chambre et s'y enferma avant de fondre en sanglots. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, de relâcher ce poids, elle en avait besoin.

Quand elle eut finit de pleurer, elle remarqua que Mike lui avait envoyé un autre message "D'accord, je viens te voir, je serai là dans pas longtemps". Instinctivement, son premier réflexe fut de gagner le grand miroir qui se tenait contre la porte de son armoire afin de vérifier son maquillage, ses cheveux… Et là c'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur. Elle avait quelques pansements sur le visage et ses yeux étaient gonflés, elle ne se reconnaissait pas, tout ce qu'elle voyait était une fille détruite. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. Les plus fines griffes qu'elle avait sur le visage commençaient à disparaître et avec un peu de chance et de soin, elle pourrait faire légèrement disparaître les plus grandes plaies.

Comme elle avait toujours besoin d'être suivie pour la plus-part de ses blessures mais avait réellement tenue à rentrer chez elle, Jessica allait être suivie par un infirmier qui allait venir la voir tous les jours, aussi lui avait-on interdit de trop bouger. Mais ça lui allait, pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était regagner son lit et essayer de se distraire en lisant un livre ou regardant un film.

Quand elle quitta ses pensées, elle entendit la sonnerie retentir et compris immédiatement que ça devait être Mike. Tout doucement, elle regagna le hall et quand elle vit Mike elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras, en prenant soin de ne pas trop la serrer afin de ne pas la blesser. Bien que cet instant fut court, elle en profita pleinement.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Jessica regarda sa mère qui n'était pas trop loin et pris doucement la main de Mike afin de l'attirer dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur elle referma la porte et reprit la conversation.

\- Eh bien, pour être honnête, je ne vais vraiment pas bien, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai l'impression de devenir folle.

Mike caressa doucement sa main pour la rassurer.

\- Je suis là Jessica, d'accord ? Je serais toujours la pour toi.

\- Merci.

Comme elle l'avait redouté, un silence pesant ne tarda pas à s'imposer, alors elle fit son possible pour y mettre fin.

\- Et toi Mike, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je fais mon possible pour garder la tête haute, mais il m'arrive aussi de craquer.

\- Et pour ta main ?

\- Oh ça ? On peut dire que je m'y suis habitué. C'est vrai que ça fait toujours aussi bizarre mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

La blonde avait envie d'éclater en sanglots mais elle faisait son possible pour se retenir, elle voulait se montrer qu'elle pouvait être forte. Seulement Mike vit que ses lèvres se tordaient et que son regard le fuyait et il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre.

\- Si tu as besoin de pleurer, fais le Jessica, ne te retiens pas, tu te sentiras bien mieux après, lui conseilla t-il en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est juste que, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil, chaque mouvement que je fais me fait mal, puis je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, cette nuit me hante et je pense qu'elle le fera toujours.

Encore une fois Mike la serra doucement contre lui, Jessica resserra l'étreinte et se mise à pleurer.

\- Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil mais on doit avancer. Tu es forte Jessica et je sais que tu réussiras à t'en tirer, quoi qu'il en soit je serai toujours avec toi et je ne suis pas le seul…

En entendant ces paroles Jessica cessa de pleurer et releva la tête, perplexe, c'est alors qu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle essuya vite-fait ses larmes et ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Sam, Chris, Ashley et Matt. Ils la prirent tous délicatement dans leurs bras avant de lui dire à quel point ils étaient content de la retrouver.

\- Merci beaucoup d'être là.

\- C'est normal, expliqua Matt, nous sommes tes amis.

Instinctivement Jessica ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui l'interloquait.

\- Mais où est Emily ?

C'est alors que cette dernière finit par s'avancer vers Jessica.

\- Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas me voir alors j'avais décidé d'attendre sur le côté.

Jessica n'aurait jamais pensé la voir ici, chez elle, accompagnant les autres, alors d'une certaine façon cela lui fit réellement plaisir.

\- Merci d'être venue.

\- Oh ne me remercie pas, Matt m'a carrément traînée de force.

Jessica roula des yeux, suite à quoi elle senti la main de Mike saisir la sienne.

\- Bon, et si on commandait une pizza ?

Le groupe acquiesça en coeur.

Les jours qui suivirent, le groupe continua régulièrement de se voir, toujours chez Jessica dû au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter sa maison. Plus le temps passait et plus le soutien apportait par ses amis l'aidait à avancer. Après s'être presque entièrement remise, Jessica décida tout de même de postuler comme modèle et finit par être accepté comme doublure de mannequin pour un magazine de prêt-à-porter féminin. Mike et elle finirent par se rapprocher et malgré ce qu'elle craignait, leur relation ne connu aucune difficulté.

Il lui arrive encore parfois de faire des cauchemars la nuit ou de se souvenir brutalement de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais elle arrive toujours à avancer malgré tout et ne compte pas abandonner.


End file.
